The Taxi Driver
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Maria does not return to the von Trapp villa, and it's up to fate (and probably a little help from a certain taxi driver) to bring Georg and Maria together. Written for the April Writing Prompt. Oneshot.
**A/N:** In this story, I moved the day of the Anschluss. Okay, that's all- read on! :D

* * *

 **The Taxi Driver**

Georg was very troubled. No, troubled is an understatement- he was sullen, and worse, hurting. Well, he was like that ever since Maria left and never came back. It was like everything went downhill when she left.

The children felt even worse than him. She became a mother figure to them and they were completely devastated when they found out she was gone. It was like they lost another mother. What's worse is, they never wanted to sing ever again without their Fräulein Maria. The house returned to becoming that cold, lifeless place. Georg was trying to cheer up their spirits, trying to make them not be like him when he was grieving for Agathe, thinking that this is what Maria would do and that this is what she would be proud of seeing from him, but nothing seemed to work.

Then there was Elsa. He went back to his original plan to marry her, but then decided it really wasn't going to work. Truth be told, he loved Maria. So much. Then, Elsa confessed everything she's done to Maria. She was very sorry for that and Georg forgave her. In a way, he did love her but not as much as he loved Maria. It was going to be utterly unfair to her if he pushed through with it so she also agreed to break things off. Now, she's back in Vienna, happy with the friendship they have, and actually cheering on him to find ways to get Maria back- if, of course, she hasn't become a nun.

But it was impossible she was still a postulant. It's been very long since she was gone.

He continued to walk down the streets of Salzburg. He decided to buy some goodies for the children in another of his attempts of cheering up his children, also to remove his mind from the subject of Maria.

A black taxi parked by the book shop just a few blocks away from him. A woman who looked a lot like Maria got out of the taxi and went in the bookshop. Georg did a double-take and blinked in disbelief. She didn't look _like_ Maria- she _is_ Maria. He would know her anywhere. And what made him even more surprised was that she wasn't wearing a nun's habit. She was wearing a normal summer dress.

 _She's not…a nun?_

His mind was racing as he was fighting himself if he would go to her or if he would not. But she ran away- maybe she wouldn't like to see him. _But I need to see her_ , he thought. Before he knew it, he was walking into the bookshop.

He spotted Maria by one of the shelves, grabbing a few books to add onto the small pile she was holding in her arms, and looking like she's having a very hard time. Georg took a deep breath. _Okay, Georg, here's your chance._

He walked up to Maria silently.

"Do you mind if I help you there, Fräulein?" Georg said. He saw Maria stiffen, and turn around to look slowly at him.

"C-Captain?" she stuttered. Georg smiled at her. "Hello, Fräulein," he casually said. Maria looked like she could faint. "Um...I...I..." she frantically said, backing away from him. Georg raised his eyebrow. She dropped the books she was holding and took a sprint out the bookstore.

For a second, Georg didn't know what to do- and then he ran. "Maria! Maria wait!" he shouted as he got out of the bookstore. He started to run and catch up with her but then she took a turn and was gone.

But still, Georg needed to find a way. He desperately needs to see her- to talk to her.

To tell her to come back.

To tell her how much he loves her.

* * *

Maria ran.

She ran to who-knows-where, to any place to be away from him.

To be away from the Captain she'd fallen in love with and broken her heart.

She didn't bother going to the abbey. He'll easily find her there. She just ran.

* * *

Georg noticed that the black taxi Maria rode just stayed there. He quickly went up to it.

He tapped the window. The driver rolled down his windows, his eyes droopy, looking as though he just woke up from a nap. He had a bushy mustache, and looked like he was in his sixties.

"Yes, sir?" he said sleepily. "Yes, um, well, I would like to borrow your taxi, your coat, and hat," Georg said. The taxi driver bolted awake, staring at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? No!" he said. "Sir, please! I really need to-" "Need to what, sir? I am a registered taxi driver, I technically own this car, and it would not do for me to just give this to you!" the taxi driver barked. "But sir, I know your customer, she just ran out of that bookshop you drove her to, and- and I really need to see her-"

"Why did she run away?" the taxi driver asked.

"She...ran away from me, sir, I- I went to her," Georg said. The taxi driver just stared at him. "Where is she now?" the driver asked. "I…I don't know sir, she took a turn and I did not see her again," Georg replied. The driver was studying him. "So you want to borrow my car to…go after her?" the driver asked inquiringly. Georg nodded slowly. "Why do you want to borrow my coat and hat?" he asked. Georg looked at him for a moment, hesitant to say the reason. "Er…so she wouldn't recognize me, since she ran away from me," he said. "Excuse me," the driver said, and made Georg move out of the way to open the car door. He took off his coat and hat. "Here you go. Return the taxi at the Nonnberg Abbey. I think I understand your position in this," the driver chuckled. "Go get her," the driver winked as Georg took the hat and coat. "Thank you," Georg said gratefully and gave him a smile. "Ooh, and I understand I you would lose fares-" Georg started, "Nevermind that, son. I do need a break," the driver said with a smile and gave a salute with two fingers and made his way to the nearest café.

Georg wore the coat and put on the hat. He stepped inside the car and took a deep breath before turning the key and drove off.

He drove to where Maria took her turn and looked around. Surely she must not be too far, Georg thought. He drove around Salzburg for a while, hoping he might see her. HE stopped by Nonnberg but the nun informed him his 'customer' hasn't arrived yet. The nun was, in fact, worried, but Georg assured her that he will find her and bring her back there. He stepped into the car once more and thought to himself. "Now where could she possibly go?" Georg muttered to himself. He started the car and drove to the path towards her mountain- and was surprised to see a running Maria. _Yes_ , he thought to himself. He watched as Maria stopped for a while, resting her hand on a nearby tree. He stopped beside her and rolled down the window. "Would you need a ride, Fräulein?" he said in a deep voice, so as not to be recognized. Maria looked at him, panting and thought for a while. Maybe I need to take a break from all this running, she thought to herself. She gave a nod to the driver.

Maria closed the door after she entered the taxi car. "Where to, Fräulein?" Georg said in his very deep voice. "I…I don't know," she said, panting. Georg smirked. Well, here goes, he thought to himself. "I think I know where," he said, not bothering to make his voice deep. He stepped on the accelerator and drove to her mountain.

Maria was in shock. "Wha- what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Maria practically shouted. "To your mountain," Georg replied, smiling. "M-My mountain? Wait, what? What's happening- oh wait…oh my God," Maria said in shock. Georg looked at her for a moment and smiled at her, before continuing to drive. "Captain! Oh God! Stop this car!" Maria exclaimed. "Captain! Please! Stop the car," Maria said in a small voice. She can't handle this- being with him. Georg heard this silent plea, and stopped just near the train station that brings people to the top of the Untersberg.

Maria quickly opened the door and ran out of the car. Georg quickly got out as well and ran after her. "Maria!" he shouted. Maria just ran, not minding him. "Maria! Please!" he said. Maria just ran. Georg ran faster and caught her in his arms, hugging her from behind.

Maria felt her breath hitch. "Maria, please," he just said, breaking away from the hug and making her face him.

"C-Captain?" she muttered, finding that she couldn't keep her eyes of his. And it was the same with him. "Maria," Georg breathed. Maria felt that all-too familiar feeling when she was with him; the one where in she felt that she could hardly breathe. She took a step back. "C-Captain what are you actually doing here? How did you-" Georg stopped her. Maria closed her mouth and just stared at him, both happy and heartbroken that he was there. "I...I wanted to talk to you," he just said. Maria looked at him. "I just..." he sighed. "I don't really know what to say. I just wanted to see you- to…to tell you how much the…children, missed you. How much they want you back. They're taking my approach on grief- they're shutting everyone out. They stopped singing, and…and-"

"I'm sure the Baroness will make things fine for you," Maria muttered. Georg looked at her. "Maria? What? I- we need you!" Georg exclaimed, mindlessly cupping her cheeks with his hands. Maria just stared at him. "I…can't," Maria breathed. "I can't come back," she said, removing his hands from her face and turned around. "You're…not a nun, am I right? So you can come back?" Georg hesitantly asked. Maria looked at him. "Why is it so important to you for me to come back?" she barked, making her way to the taxi. "Because the children need you!" Georg exclaimed. "I know that! I…know that," Maria muttered, stopping in her tracks. _But I just can't bear_ _coming back when I'll see you and the Baroness together_ , Maria thought to herself. Georg walked up to her. "Then why don't you?" Georg pushed. He was desperate. He needs her to come back- not just for the children. He needs _her_.

Maria closed her eyes. "I just, can't, Captain, please understand," she said, continuing her walk to the taxi. "Please take me back to the Abbey," Maria said while walking.

"Why can't you come back? Why is that Maria? What's stopping you?" Georg pushed further. Maria took a deep breath. "Why is it so important? I can't come back! Can't you understand that?!" Maria shouted. "You want to know why it's important? Fine, it's not just because the children really need you, it's also because _I love you_!" Georg replied. Maria stopped. "I love you and I need you back in my life! The children are miserable without you, everything just turned back to the horridness of what it was before. I…need you, Maria," Georg admitted. Maria turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. "You don't love me, Captain. For all I know, when you're finished, I'll just be tossed over," Maria said. Georg went over to her. "What? No. Don't believe what Elsa said to you, please. I love you with all my heart, and not how she implies it," Georg said. Maria stared right through his deep blue eyes. "Please, Maria, believe me. I love you. I love you so much," Georg said, cupping her cheeks. A tear escaped from her eyes. He wiped it away. "But…but you're married to the Baroness," she muttered. Georg smiled warmly at her. "No, I'm not. She's back in Vienna now," he just said. Maria continued to just be trapped in his deep blue eyes. "I…don't know what to say," Maria just said. Georg moved to hug her. "I love you, Maria. I want you not as you are implying, but as my wife, the mother of my children," Georg said on her hair.

Silence.

And then, Maria hugged him back.

"I…I love you too, C-Captain," she muttered, smiling. Georg chuckled. "Call me Georg, Maria," he just said, hugging her tighter. Maria laughed. "Alright then. I love you too, Georg," she said. They chuckled and then broke away from their hug, still in each other's arms. Georg smiled warmly at her.

"Do you know how much panic you've caused me?" Maria muttered. Georg chuckled. "Oho, how much?" he inquired teasingly.

"First, when I saw you in that bookstore, I panicked because I did _not_ want to see you at all and that meeting was entirely unexpected- so I ran. Then you come pretending to be a taxi driver- and do you know how scary that was? Bringing me somewhere I know when I don't know the driver- _at first_ \- but what if that was a different person and not you?" Maria said, her ability to say everything she thinks in feels washing over her. Georg chuckled. "Yes, of course, that would be scary. But I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't ran," he teased. Maria rolled her eyes. "Why did you even resort to such drastic measures?" she asked. Georg laughed. Maria looked at him, slightly annoyed, but still with that happy smile on her face. "First, you ran away and I desperately need to talk to you. I needed to find a way that you'll really come to me so I pretended to be a taxi driver so you wouldn't recognize me," Georg just said. Maria made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded. "But first, why don't you want to come back? Why did you not want to see me?" Georg asked. Maria blushed. "Well…I was… _heartbroken_ with the thought of you and the Baroness, because I assume that both of you are now married. I really can't take it that I don't want to come back until…well…this happened," she explained. Georg chuckled. "Well, since you assumed wrong, let me clarify that my assumptions about you not being a nun. Is it wrong or right?" he asked.

Maria chuckled. "Of course. If I was a nun, you would see me wearing a nun's habit right now, and I wouldn't even tell you that I loved you," she said. Georg smiled mischievously. "Then I could do this," he said, and cupped her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle. Maria closed her eyes and kissed him back, bringing her hands behind his neck, moving him closer to her. The gentleness of the kiss turned into a passionate one, Georg sliding his hands around her waist and pressing her to him.

After what seemed like forever, they broke away when there was great need of air. Their eyes were glued to each other's. "I love you," Georg said. "I love you too," Maria replied. They hugged each other with happy sighs and stayed like that for a while.

"You now I like that voice you were doing a while ago," Maria muttered. "Hmm? What voice?" Georg said. "The deep one- it was so…handsome," Maria said, blushing. Georg chuckled. "Oh, that voice. How much do you like it, then?" Georg teased, changing his voice again. Maria laughed. "Very much," she said.

"Do you think we should be heading back?" Maria said. Georg broke away. "Yes, I think we should. The nuns are worried about you and I need to return this taxi to its owner," he stated. "Then let's go," she said happily. Georg took her hand and Maria interlocked them as they walked back to the taxi.

"You are…coming back, are you?" Georg muttered.

Maria smiled at him. "Of course I will. But first, let's go back to that bookshop so I can buy those books the abbey needs for the orphanage's school," she said. Georg chuckled. "We wouldn't want to 'run away' without them, would we?" Georg teased. Maria slapped his shoulder playfully before resting her head in it.

* * *

After the books were bought (with a heartfelt apology to the owner of the shop for causing such a mess with the books) they drove back to the abbey.

Georg parked the car and was surprised to see the taxi driver already there.

"Hello, sir. Here's your car," Georg said as Maria rang the bell. Georg gave the man the keys. "Thank you so much," Georg said. "You are most welcome," the man said, than took the keys. "Can we meet here again tomorrow? I would not like to return your uniform unlaundered and soaked with my sweat," Georg said, chuckling. The man laughed and proceeded to scratch his mustache. "It's alright sir. I appreciate your offer. Thank you," the driver said. Georg noticed that the driver's mustache just fell off, hanging from his upper lip. "Um…sir…your…mustache?" Georg said awkwardly. "What? My mustache- oh," the taxi driver fixed his mustache.

Georg suddenly felt that this man was familiar.

"Max?!" Georg exclaimed. "Max? What Max? Who's Max?" the driver said. "Oh don't pretend Max, I know that's you!" Georg exclaims, going over to him and removing his mustache. Maria looked over to them. "Herr Detweiler?" Maria gasped.

Max laughed awkwardly. "Alright, alright, I was the taxi driver. Don't get mad, though, at least you two are now happily together," Max teased. Georg rolled his eyes and Maria giggled. But he did have a point, though. Maria and him were now together, and his plan of cheering up his children about Maria is solved.

And it's all because of one charming sponge.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hazzah! I finally published this story. I know, it's very late, it's already May and this is for the April writing prompt. But I did want to publish this because it was so much fun to write, and it's been a long time that I did a prompt. Well, better late than never! Anyways, I hope you all liked this story and that twist in the end *wink wink* and do leave a review!


End file.
